Un passé vieux d'un millénaire
by Senja-san
Summary: Lenne, chanteuse en herbe au Conservatoire de Zanarkand, rencontre Shuyin, joueur de Blitzball prometteur des Duggles C-Sud. Tous deux se rencontrent par le plus pur des hasards, lors d'une prestation de la jeune femme à l'hôpital.
1. Les Abes contre les Duggles

Titre alternatif de l'histoire : A dream lost for thousand years ...

Résumé complet: Lenne, chanteuse en herbe au Conservatoire de Zanarkand, est âgée de vingt-et-un ans lorsqu'elle rencontre Shuyin, joueur de Blitzball prometteur des Duggles C-Sud de vingt-trois ans.

Tous deux se rencontrent par le plus pur des hasards, lors d'une prestation de la jeune femme dans un hôpital, et leur rencontre scellera malgré eux leur destin...

Venez découvrir l'histoire tragique qu'ont vécue les amants maudits de Zanrakand avant la destruction de la ville-lumière par le pire des fléaux : Sin.

**Chapitre I : Les Zanarkand Abes contre les Duggles C-Sud**

Shuyin était un jeune homme blond de vingt-trois ans. Il emménageait aujourd'hui dans son nouveau chez-lui, appartement gage de son indépendance gagnée vis-à-vis de ses parents. Provenant d'un milieu aisé, son paternel n'avait eu aucun mal à lui acheter un habitat tout équipé du dernier confort technologique : alarme d'entrée détectant toute chaleur thermique non-enregistrée dans son disque dur équipé ; éclairages à commande tactile dans le panneau de bord du vestibule ; larges baies vitrées donnant sur l'esplanade proche du stade de Blitzball de la ville-machine ; verrouillage à reconnaissance d'empreintes digitales ; cuisine aménagée à la pointe de la technologie ; matelas hydraulique ; portes coulissantes dès la détection de mouvements proches ; connexion au réseau ultra haut-débit ; appareils ménagers à commande vocale ...

Tout était optimisé pour le confort au quotidien de son résident. C'est d'une démarche hésitante que notre jeune homme prenait ses repères dans sa nouvelle demeure. À peine eût-il fini de déballer ses cartons que l'alarme d'entrée sonna. Il se dépêcha d'accéder au panneau de contrôle et, à l'aide de la caméra de sa porte, eut connaissance de son invité... enfin, de SES invités. Car oui, il ne serait pas seul : au moins dix personnes attendaient au seuil, les bras chargés de nourriture, de boissons, et de présents. Il comprit la situation en lisant un post-it numérique que sa mère avait laissé à son attention : « J'ai activé ta caméra de surveillance pour surveiller ton aménagement. Quand mon navigateur m'a annoncé que tu avais enfin fini de déballer tes cartons, j'ai prévenu tout le monde : ce soir, on fait Pendaison de crémaillère ! À tout de suite ! »

_Génial, _marmonna-t-il, _vive la vie en solitaire ! Je suis pas prêt d'être couché, moi ! _

C'est après nombre de soupirs qu'il se décida à aller déverrouiller la porte d'entrée et autoriser ses amis à entrer en file indienne dans son quatre-pièces avec terrasse. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'il constata que son appartement était bondé : plus de quarante personnes venaient d'arriver ! Heureusement pour lui, sa mère avait tout prévu : chacun avait apporté sa part de bières, apéritifs et autres amuse-gueules. Mais, après deux heures de festivités, la quantité de boisson se fit critique et il dût en commander. De son panneau de contrôle, il se connecta au réseau commerçant et passa une commande au bar le plus proche. Un livreur serait là d'ici cinq minutes pour lui faire accuser réception de sa commande. Et, ainsi, le stock de boisson remonta peu après et tint les invités en haleine jusqu'à ce que Shuyin soit suffisamment éreinté pour mettre gentiment tout le monde à la porte. Sa mère, la dernière présente, protesta un long moment avant de céder.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ordonna à ses appareils ménagers de remettre l'appartement en ordre et à son lave-vaisselle de faire son travail avant de pouvoir songer à aller prendre une douche. Après s'être décrassé de la journée passée, il se glissa sous les couvertures auto-chauffantes de son lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, Shuyin prit le temps de consulter les messages que ses invités de la veille lui avaient laissé après la soirée de festivités. Il passa bien une demie-heure à lire avant qu'il ne quitte le panneau de contrôle et n'aille s'habiller de sa tenue de Blitzball. Car oui, notre jeune homme était un joueur notable de son équipe, les _Duggles C-Sud_. Depuis maintenant deux ans, il suivait un entraînement spécial. Il avait pas plusieurs fois défendu son titre de « meilleur buteur » et le mettait maintenant en jeu pour celui de Capitaine. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi son coach le gardait plus longtemps chaque jour après les séances d'entraînements. Ce qui avait aussi expliqué le changement diététique qui lui avait été prescrit : pas de restauration rapide, pas de sucres, peu de lipides, un maximum de protéines et des glucides. Ce qui était l'équivalent d'un menu végétarien, à la différence qu'il pouvait manger de la viande – après que le morceau en question ait été dégraissé et approuvé par son entraîneur. C'est donc avec la sensation maintenant habituelle d'avoir l'estomac vide qu'il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea dans le hall de son immeuble avant d'entrer dans la CTI – Cabine de Téléportation Instantanée. C'était une invention plutôt récente, privilégiée aux véhicules volants consommant les déchets ménagers qui émettaient des gaz nocifs. En l'espace d'une seconde, Shuyin fut téléporté à l'entrée du Stade de Blitzball et se présenta au vigile, qui lui fit passer l'habituel contrôle d'identité avant de le laisser pénétrer dans les vestiaires. Là, son coach l'accapara pour discuter avec lui du programme du jour et de ses objectifs., puis il entra dans la sphère aquatique que constituait son terrain de jeu et s'échauffa. Dans une heure aurait lieu un match de qualification pour entrer dans l'équipe nationale. Aujourd'hui, les _Zanarkand Abes _seraient leurs adversaires. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ses coéquipiers le rejoignirent et ils entamèrent un échauffement commun : étirements, lancers francs, tirs au but, passes, bottes d'esquives ... Ils revirent rapidement leurs figures de jeu avant de retourner dans les vestiaires pour s'hydrater : leur match aurait lieu dans quelques minutes, et les joueurs adverses venaient d'arriver.

Le coach leur donna des directives de dernière minute et, après avoir exécuté le symbole de la victoire – qui consistait en une courbette légère où les bras se pliaient pour former un ovale au niveau de l'abdomen – ils entrèrent tour à tour dans la sphère de jeu. Shuyin entra le premier, salua le public et serra la main – ou plutôt essaya de ne pas se faire écraser les phalanges – au capitaine de l'équipe adverse – un petit blondinet de seize ans à peine, pistonné par son père célèbre et aujourd'hui porté disparu. Pendant les quinze minutes de la première manche, tout se passa comme prévu : chacun des équipiers de Shuyin cherchait à déstabiliser et mener les autres joueurs à la baguette. Mais la mi-temps conclut à un match nul, résultat d'une défense acharnée de la part des deux équipes. La deuxième manche se déroula donc de manière plus agressive : tous les moyens étaient bons pour subtiliser la balle à l'adversaire. C'est alors que le capitaine des _Abes_ s'envola au sommet de la bulle, avant de la traverser pour se retrouver à l'extérieur, et Shuyin ne comprit que trop tard : le gamin venait d'entamer le célèbre tir qui lui avait valu sa célébrité, une imitation simpliste du _Jecht Shoot_ de son père. Shuyin se précipita donc, mais il était trop tard: la balle venait de faire son premier ricochet. D'un mouvement du bras, il ordonna une formation défensive et intercepta le deuxième ricochet. La balle retourna à son envoyeur pour un dernier lancer et Shuyin ressentit alors une douleur fulgurante : la balle de Blitzball avait percuté avec force sa cheville pour atterir avec un angle courbé dans le but des _Duggles_. Le premier point avait été marqué pour les _Zanarkand Abes_, mais le Capitaine des _Duggles C-Sud_ venait de perdre conscience ...

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Je sais que le chapitre est court, mais chaque chapitre sera de cette envergure, car je veux rester légère tout en intervertissant mes points de vue des personnages._**

**_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, suggestions, remarques, dans la section reviews !  
><em>**

**_À bientôt pour la suite !  
><em>**


	2. Une chorale assez individualiste

Lenne, jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans, se rendait comme tous les jours à sa chorale. Aujourd'hui, leur professeur, une adorable quinquagénaire répondant au nom de Darcy, avait prévu de leur faire passer, aux vingt élèves qu'elle suivait depuis leur inscription, un genre d'audition. Les meilleurs se verraient chanter dans divers hôpitaux, crèches et hospices pour supporter les gens qui en avaient besoin. C'était l'occasion d'insérer la compétitivité qui aideraient les uns à se démarquer des autres. De plus, chanter devant un public aussi petit soit-il, était la meilleure manière de savoir de quoi ses 'apprentis', comme elle les appelait, étaient capables.

Il est vrai que le but d'une chorale est de chanter en un chœur uni une chanson aux airs mélodieux. Mais, il fallait se l'avouer, ce hobby n'était pas des plus populaires, à Zanarkand. Et la vingtaine de choristes qu'entraînait Mademoiselle Darcy regroupait les plus talentueux de toute la ville, laquelle comptait pourtant plus de cinq millions d'habitants.

Lenne dût s'arrêter en route : son cellulaire vibrait dans la poche de son short noir. Elle lâcha un grand soupir en voyant qui la contactait et prit la conversation à contrecœur. Encore une fois, sa mère l'appelait pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oublie pas le fait d'aller acheter en ville de quoi manger après la chorale. Après un autre soupir, elle répondit à sa mère et la congédia de manière expéditive afin d'entrer dans le bâtiment qui lui faisait maintenant face – elle avait parlé en marchant, histoire de gagner du temps. Lenne entra dans le Conservatoire et se dirigea vers le couloir du fond, qui débouchait à la salle aménagée pour la chorale.

-Ah, Lenne, vous voilà enfin, très chère ! Un peu plus et vous étiez en retard ! La réprimandant gentiment Miss Darcy.

La jeune femme prit place aux côtés de ses congénères et prit une grande inspiration : elle devait se montrer à la hauteur. Elle serra dans ses mains la partition qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Certes, il n'était pas de rigueur de chanter une mélodie de son propre cru, mais Lenne se sentait souvent d'humeur poète et composait elle-même les chansons qu'elle voulait pouvoir un jour chanter sur scène.

-Qu'avez-vous donc à rêvasser, Lenne ? C'est votre tour !

L'interpellée revint à la réalité et confia ses feuillets à mademoiselle Darcy, au piano. Celle-ci les étudia quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Ce fut donc après quelques notes qu'elle fit entendre sa douce voix cristalline :  
>[Winter sleep - OLIVIA]<p>

_« It keeps coming back to me  
>I remember this pain<br>It spreads across my eyes  
>Everything is dull<em>

_Everyone's smiling, they're smiling_  
><em>It pushes me far and far away<em>  
><em>I can't understand<em>  
><em>Everything is blue<em>

_Can you hear me out there ?_

_Will you hold me now ?_  
><em>Hold me now, my frozen heart ?<em>  
><em>I'm gazing from the distance and<em>  
><em>I feel everything pass through me<em>  
><em>I can't be alone right now<em>  
><em>Will you hold me now ?<em>  
><em>Hold me now, my frozen heart ?<em>  
><em>I'm lost in a deep winter sleep<em>  
><em>I can't seem to find my way I'm alone<em>  
><em>Can you wake me ?<em>

_I know when I let it in_  
><em>It hides love from this moment<em>  
><em>So I guard it close<em>  
><em>I watch the moves it makes<em>

_But it gets me, but it gets me_  
><em>I wish I could understand how I<em>  
><em>Could make it disappear, make it disappear<em>

_Anyone out there hear me now ?_

_Will you hold me now ?_  
><em>Hold me now my frozen heart ?<em>  
><em>Kiss my lips and maybe you can<em>  
><em>Take me to your world for now<em>  
><em>I can't be alone right now<em>  
><em>Will you hold me now ?<em>  
><em>Hold me now my frozen heart ?<em>  
><em>Please make it all go away<em>  
><em>Am I ever gonna feel myself again ?<em>  
><em>I hope I will<em>

_Will you hold me now ?_  
><em>Hold me now my frozen heart ?<em>  
><em>I'm gazing from the distance and<em>  
><em>I feel everything pass through me<em>  
><em>I can't be alone right now<em>  
><em>Will you hold me now ?<em>  
><em>Hold me now my frozen heart ?<em>  
><em>I'm lost in a deep winter sleep<em>  
><em>I can't seem to find my way I'm alone<em>  
><em>Can you wake me ? »<em>

Quand la voix de Lenne fit place aux dernières notes, un silence pieux régna dans la pièce. Tous regardaient Lenne, qui était la dernière à être passée pour ces « auditions », et qui avait été la seule à interpréter sa propre chanson.

-Lenne, ce fut une chanson très touchante. Plutôt triste, mais en accord parfait avec le thème de la solitude. Ça correspond parfaitement à ceux qui séjournent dans les hôpitaux. Mes félicitations !

La jeune fille fut applaudie, elle était la première à qui le verdict avait été délivré tout de suite. Mais pourtant, une seule ne prenait pas part à l'enthousiasme général : elle ressemblait presque en tout point à Lenne, si l'on omettait sa frange couvrant ses sourcils et ses cheveux blond doré. Pourtant de proches amies, les deux étaient rivales en chant, et Mademoiselle Darcy venait visiblement de trancher.

-!-

-Lenne ! Viens vite m'aider ! Ton frère vient de répandre le contenu de son estomac sur le carrelage de la cuisine !

-Mais maman, je suis en retard, là ! J'aurais dû partir il y a dix minutes, déjà !

-C'est pas ça qui va te prendre une éternité ! Je suis en train d'allaiter ta soeur !

Grommelant, Lenne se hâta de nettoyer les salissures et se rua par la suite sans un mot hors de leur appartement. Il était sûr que, si elle attendait que sa mère vérifie la propreté, elle ne serait pas sortie avant au moins une demie heure. Croisant tous les doigts qu'elle pouvait, Lenne se précipita dans la cabine de CTI qui se situait à vingt mètres de son immeuble. Une vieille dame voulut l'emprunter, mais elle la dépassa en s'excusant à la hâte. Après tout, elle était pressée, et il en allait de l'avenir de sa carrière.

« Que je sache, cette vieille mégère du troisième étage n'a rien d'importance majeure à faire en ville, moi si ! » songea-t-elle sans la moindre pointe de culpabilité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle cavalait en zigzaguant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Arrivée devant la pièce de son « récital », elle s'arrêta pour lisser sa jupe et son chemisier brodé et vérifia que ses cheveux n'avaient pas trop souffert de sa précipitation. Puis elle fit une entrée discrète, l'air digne, et s'assit sur le tabouret haut qui lui était destiné, au milieu de la salle qui contenait un public de quinze personnes, que des retraités, visiblement.

« Quoique … Il m'a pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que moi, le blondinet en train de ruminer dans son fauteuil roulant ! » Cette constatation lui remonta le moral et elle fit signe à l'aide-soignante derrière le synthétiseur de commencer. Et, pendant quelques brèves minutes, la voix de Lenne réconforta tous les occupants qui assistaient à la scène.

Le coeur plus léger, Lenne salua poliment ceux qui l'avaient écoutée puis applaudie. Elle serra les mains que certains lui tendaient et répondaient d'un sourire rayonnant, heureuse d'avoir pu rendre bonne mine aux patients. Elle jeta une oeillade au jeune blondinet qu'elle avait aperçu, mais il n'avait visiblement pas bronché à sa prestation. Soit ! Qu'il boude, ce n'était pas ses oignons ! Après tout, s'il n'avait pas l'oreille sensible, c'était son problème !

Elle sortit donc, la tête haute, et fut surprise en s'entendant interpellée :

-Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plait !

-Oui ?

L'aide-soignante s'arrêta devant elle.

-Je viens de parler à l'infirmière en chef. Elle a approuvé ma suggestion. Pourriez-vous revenir chanter une fois par semaine ? Nos patients ont été très touchés par votre chanson !

Ébahie, il fallut quelques minutes à Lenne pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Mais bien sûr, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, madame ! Je peux revenir à la même heure, le même jour ! Et, si jamais, vous pouvez appeler le Conservatoire pour modifier la date ! Merci encore de m'avoir accueillie, ce fut vraiment un plaisir !

Sur ce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Lenne quitta l'hôpital. Elle ne laisserait pas sa journée de travail au bar apesantir son humeur regonflée.


	3. Le Talon d'Achille

Cela faisait deux jours que Shuyin avait été hospitalisé, après son dernier entraînement de Blitzball. Le médecin avait été formel : son tendon d'Achille avait été littéralement déchiré. Son opération avait donc été planifiée et il devait rester totalement immobile pendant plusieurs jours, toute la journée. Sa mère avait bien essayé de le rassurer pour qu'il garde le moral, mais le fait demeurait : même avec le progrès technologique, la médecine n'avait pas progressé autant que la _high-tech _; ce qui signifiait que la convalescence qui suivrait son opération chirurgicale durerait longtemps, il s'écoulerait très probablement plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le Blitzball à un niveau inférieur au sien. Et en plus, il se retrouvait seul, sa mère trop occupée par son travail, ses amis qui ne le visitaient pas, et sa petite-amie qui n'avait visiblement pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il ait besoin de sa compagnie. Il y avait de quoi déprimer, non ?

Lui qui avait horreur de lire, il se rtrouvait à bouquiner comme un rat de bibliothèque pour éviter de penser à son malheur et occuper son temps (trop) libre.

Il y avait néanmois un point positif dans l'histoire : il n'avait pas à suivre le régime « protéines » prescrit par son coach et avait même droit aux sucreries pour son goûter. En deux jours seulement, il s'était retrouvé comme un coq en pâte, niveau culinaire, et avait l'espace d'un moment l'impression de retourner en enfance.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre interrompit ses pensées entre deux ouvrages :

-Bonjour, mon bonhomme ! Aujourd'hui, je te sors ! Tu as vu, j'ai amené ton carosse ! Plaisanta l'infirmière d'une voix joviale – ce que voulait son métier.

-Trop bien ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué. C'est quoi le programme ?

-Une élève prometteuse du Conservatoire vient nous divertir ! Allez, grimpe là-dessus ! Répondit-elle en tapotant le confortable fauteuil roulant à son côté.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fou- … fiche, qu'une nana vienne pousser la chansonnette ?

-Crois-moi, ça te fera du bien de renouer un peu avec la civilisation ! Et puis, de toi à moi, elle a un très joli minois, cette demoiselle !

Shuyin s'accorda un instant de réflexion avant de soupirer : ça le changerait de rester au pieu à bouquiner des trucs ennuyants à en mourir !

-Ça roule ma poule ! S'exclama-t-il en s'installant dans son « carosse ».

L'infirmière leva les yeux au plafond – ce gosse changeait d'avis comme de sous-vêtements, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été vérifier à ce point-là – puis emmena son patient dans la salle commune.

-!-

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, la chanteuse d'opérette ? Elle a dix minutes de retard ! Aboya Shuyin, à qui la patience avait toujours fait défaut.

C'est alors qu'on entendit une cavalcade dans le couloir et, après une courte discussion, l'infirmière-en-chef fit entrer leur invitée.

C'était vrai, elle était très mignonne, cette fille. De longs cheveux châtains légèrement en broussaille – probable résultat de sa course dans l'hôpital – de grands yeux à première vue foncés et, surtout, elle ne portait aucun maquillage ou quelque artifice pour mettre en valeur sa tenue très banale : un chemisier violet brodé, une jupe plissée, des bottes marron. Une fille simple, à Zanarkand, ça ne courrait pas les rues !

Quand elle se mit à chanter en accord avec le piano, il ne sut expliquer pourquoi, mais il fut subjugué. Sa voix était si douce, si claire, et puis, elle avait tellement de présence, cette nana ! C'est avec un regret manifeste qu'il entendit sa jolie voix se taire et les personnes âgées présentes applaudir. Deuxième chose étrange qu'il ne comprit pas : il était redevenu bougon et ne voulait même pas l'applaudir, bien qu'elle ait visiblement fait des efforts pour lui sourire – à en juger par les coups de coudes qui lui avait asséné son infirmière.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva sa monotonie.

Quelques jours plus tard, son médecin lui rendit visite. Après un bref salut et les formalités d'usage sur sa santé et son moral, il déclara :

-Je viens vous parler de votre opération de demain. Votre infirmière viendra vous voir sur le coup des treize heures pour vous administrer un calmant qui vous détendra avant l'anesthésie générale. Bien évidemment, vous prendrez ce médicament à jeun. L'opération débutera aux environs de quatorze heures et durera approximativement vingt minutes. On vous fera une incision de trois centimètres dans la peau et on vous recoudra sciemment les déchirures du tendon. Il n'y a aucun risque de défaut de l'opération. L'incision sera rapidement refermée et les points de suture se résorberont d'eux-mêmes après deux semaines. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

-Oui, docteur. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais je suis un joueur de Blitzball professionnel. Quand est-ce que je pourrai reprendre mon activité ?

-Pour une rupture simple du tendon, une immobilisation totale de six semaines est requise, une rééducation de trois mois pour marcher correctement et, pour reprendre une activité intensive, il faut attendre six mois. Mais, dans le cas d'une déchirure du tendon, on ne peut pas espérer que vous puissiez un jour reprendre le sport …

-Vous voulez dire que je pourrai plus jamais rejouer ?

-C'est une chose regrettable, mais si vous repreniez le sport, vous pourriez vous blesser encore plus gravement, c'est très risqué. Si c'est tout, jeune homme, je vais me retirer. Acheva le médecin d'un ton sérieux et pas le moins désolé – professionalisme oblige.

Shuyin n'aurait jamais pu penser que son moral puisse tomber encore plus bas, mais le contraire le prit au dépourvu et il se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré.


	4. On se rapproche

Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis la toute première prestation de Lenne à l'hôpital. Bien que Mlle Darcy lui ait dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'obligation de réitérer l'événement, la jeune femme se faisait toujours un plaisir de chanter pour les patients pour qui elle avait développé un fort attachement. Ainsi, chaque mercredi après-midi, elle chantait pendant une dizaine de minutes et faisait oublier leur quotidien morne à ses spectateurs privilégiés.

-Je t'offre le goûter ? Entendit-elle.

Il ne fallait pas se faire trop d'illusions, non plus. Si elle revenait chaque semaine, c'était surtout parce qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour un patient en particulier, un jeune homme blond, d'habitude assez hautain pour l'ignorer, mais qui aujourd'hui avait visiblement laissé sa fierté de côté.

-Ah ! Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien de prévu, après tout ! Répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien fait de bien m'habiller, moi, aujourd'hui ! Un short et un top mignon, ça aide ! Je suis apparemment irrésistible ! Oh, si maman m'entendait ! « Quelle dévergondée ! », qu'elle dirait ! _

Lenne étouffa un rire tandis qu'elle marchait à côté de son camarade en fauteuil roulant.

-Au fait ! Moi, c'est Shuyin ! Et toi, tu t'appelles Lenne, c'est ça ?

La concernée acquiesça et, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de l'éclopé avec leur boissons chaudes – café pour lui et thé pour elle, qui était rebutée par l'odeur et le goût du liquide noir – et quelques pâtisseries, engagea timidement la conversation.

-Ça fait un moment que tu es à l'hôpital, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

-Ah, oui … Ben en fait, le mois dernier, j'ai été blessé pendant la deuxième manche d'un match amical. Cette espèce d'emplumé de capitaine adverse a voulu marquer un but, mais le tir m'a ricoché sur la cheville. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, et le docteur m'a dit que je devais me faire opérer du talon d'Achille … Du coup, j'en ai pour un moment avant de sortir … Expliqua le jeune homme.

-C'est grave, non, une opération à cet endroit ? C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air déprimé ? S'enquit Lenne.

Shuyin laissa planer un certain silence.

-Oh, je suis désolée ! C'est malpoli de ma part ! Alors qu'on se connaît à peine ! Pardon !

-Non, non, t'inquiète. En fait, c'est juste que, comme je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, je ressasse toujours les points noirs de ma situation. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il me serait impossible de reprendre le blitzball à un haut niveau, que ça me prendra plusieurs mois pour arriver à remarcher normalement … Mes amis ne viennent pas me voir, mon coach ne s'inquiète pas de mon état, ma copine est venue juste une fois y'a trois semaines, à croire qu'elle en a rien à foutre, et même ma mère a du mal à trouver le temps pour me visiter … Du coup j'me fais profondément chier !

Lenne avait remarqué le sourire et le ton faussement enjoué qui avaient ponctué sa tirade.

-J'imagine que ça doit vraiment pas être facile ! Mais faut tenir le coup ! On se rétablit toujours plus vite quand on a le moral !

-Oui, c'est ce que me dit mon infirmière ! Qui, entre nous, est vraiment déjantée ! Mais elle est adorable !

Ils se turent le temps de finir leur goûter – formidable avantage des patients de cet hôpital du quartier Sud – puis Shuyin s'exclama :

-Bon allez, assez parlé de moi ! J'ai l'impression que je fais que me plaindre ! À ton tour !

-Moi ? Hé bien … Y'a pas grand-chose à dire ! Je fais partie de la chorale, ma prof est vieille mais très sympa, mais je commence profondément à me lasser ! Surtout que ma meilleure amie me reproche de tout faire pour me faire remarquer. C'est pas ma faute, si j'aime composer mes propres chansons ! Même si je dois dire qu'il est un peu contradictoire de préférer chanter seule alors qu'on est dans une chorale … C'est dingue, ces dernières semaines, j'y ai pris goût ! Au début j'étais terrifiée, mais maintenant … j'aime ce sentiment grisant !

-Oui ! Un peu comme la poussée d'adrénaline que j'ai eue lors de mon premier vrai match ! Rétorqua Shuyin, soudain revigoré.

Tous deux continuèrent donc à parlementer un long moment, à propos de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière fasse irruption dans la chambre :

-Ah, bravo, mon p'tit ! Je savais que t'en étais capable ! Vous avez vu, mademoiselle, s'il est pas mignon à croquer, ce pauvre petit en manque d'affection ?

-Janyce ! Gronda Shuyin.

-Bon, bon, d'accord ! Par contre, désolée, ma chérie, mais les moments qui vont suivre seront censurés ! C'est qu'il doit prendre son traitement, l'animal !

Lenne se leva donc, salua ses deux interlocuteurs, et sortit de la pièce.

-Hé dis, Lenne ! Tu vas revenir me voir, hein ?

-Promis ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et effectivement, Lenne revint souvent voir son ami. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, elle alla le voir presque tous les jours, et Shuyin l'accueillait toujours de très bonne humeur.


	5. Vocation contrariée

Comme à l'accoutumée ces dernières semaines, Shuyin se réveilla de très bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il n'avait aucune honte à l'avouer, c'était surtout grâce aux régulières visites de Lenne à son chevet. En très peu de temps, elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, à qui il pouvait confier ses doutes et ses rêves. Cela s'était déroulé très rapidement, considéré la tournure qu'avait pris leur première discussion, mais il étaient devenus très proches. Et nul doute que chacun était intéressé par l'autre.

Tout cela pour dire que l'humeur de Shuyin était au beau fixe, et cela pour un bon moment. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé croire. Car aujourd'hui, c'était le jour qu'avait choisi son médecin pour lui dire qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas reprendre le blitzball, car marcher lui serait déjà difficile. Shuyin accueillit très mal la nouvelle, et il ne pensait pas que la situation pouvait être pire.

Mais si.

Car son entraîneur vint le voir au moment-même où le médecin sortait de sa chambre.

Shuyin ne le vit pas du premier coup, vu qu'il avait la tête entre ses mains, recroquevillé dans son lit.

-Alors comme ça monsieur nous abandonne ?

Le jeune blond sursauta.

-Coach Yuu !

-C'est vrai, ça ? Tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer au blitz ?

-Comment -

-Ah là là … J'avais misé tellement sur toi et ton talent ! Il a fallu que tu nous lâches au pire des moments !

-Mais Coach, je ne … Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avait fait exprès, vous le savez ! C'est l'autre fils de Jecht, là, qui m'a bousillé avec son shoot de tricheur ! Ce foutu blondinet de mes deux !

-Shuyin, voyons ! Ce n'est pas très fair-play d'accuser un autre joueur ! De toute façon, ça nous avancerait à rien ! Vu que tu ne peux plus jouer, il faut qu'on se trouve un nouveau capitaine, et un nouveau buteur. À ton avis, tu crois que ça va nous coûter combien, de te licencier et de trouver un remplaçant suffisamment compétent ?

Shuyin le savait : son coach ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de parler argent. Mais là, il était carrément en train de le tenir responsable pour son accident.

-Non mais vous vous entendez parler ? Vous voulez me faire croire que c'est de ma faute si je pourrais plus jamais blitzer ? Alors que je rêve d'être pro depuis que je suis gosse ? Depuis quand le coach accuse son joueur blessé plutôt que d'essayer de le comprendre ? Mais où va le monde ?

Il aurait pu continuer à crier pendant longtemps, mais c'est ce moment que choisit Janyce pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Pour le bien de son patient, elle se devait de le tenir à l'écart de toute source de pression morale ou de stress. Non sans perte et fracas, elle congédia l'entraîneur. Elle voulut parler avec Shuyin, savoir s'il allait bien, mais elle fut rejetée avant même d'avoir pu dire un seul mot. Le geste du bras en direction de la porte était éloquent : il voulait rester seul.

Quand Shuyin entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait et renvoya sèchement le visiteur. Cependant, en entendant le bruit de pas, il fut pris d'un doute et se ravisa.

-Non, Lenne, reste ! S'il te plaît !

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air désespéré, parce que Lenne ne se fit pas prier pour venir s'asseoir près de lui alors qu'on l'avait chassée.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Shuyin lui expliqua donc ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt : le verdict final du médecin, l'engueulade avec son entraîneur, et tout ce qu'il y avait à en dire.

-Je suis désolée, Shuyin. Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?

-J'ai le droit d'être égoïste ?

Lenne acquiesça. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver dans ses bras à lui. Sentant qu'il avait avant tout besoin de chaleur humaine pour réchauffer son corps meurtri, elle l'enlaça à son tour, lui caressant le dos avec compassion. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il brisa l'étreinte pour l'embrasser.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

-Désolé, j'ai dû te surprendre.

-Non, non, ce n'est p-

Et Shuyin l'embrassa encore une fois, plus tendrement.

Mais ce que tous les deux ne savaient pas , c'est qu'ils étaient observés.

Mirela tourna les talons et repartit chez elle au pas de charge, bouillonnante de rage. Décidément, Lenne faisait vraiment tout pour la contrarier !


End file.
